Hansel and Gretel: An Undersea Retelling
by Dreamer1920
Summary: An AU version of the classic story of Hansel and Gretel, with SpongeBob characters!


**Hey there!**** This is a story request by sddrawings, it's the story of the famous fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel, but with SpongeBob characters! I tried to go along with the story beat for beat but also changed some things to give it a different comedic twist. Some of the credit for a few ideas goes to AtomicFlounder; she helped me iron out some of the details. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters, nor do I own the story of Hansel and Gretel. SpongeBob belongs to Nickelodeon and the late Stephen Hillenburg, and Hansel and Gretel belongs to the late Wilhelm Grimm and Jacob Grimm.**

**Hansel and Gretel: An Undersea Retelling**

In a lovely underwater city called Bikini Bottom, there was a big, green, kelp forest; in that forest lived an old, cheap crab and his pufferfish wife, along with their two sons, SpongeBob and Patrick. Now, the father, whose name was Eugene H. Krabs, was so greedy and so stingy, he refused to buy food because of the increasing prices on the market. He would rather _die_ or get rid of his children than part with his money.

One night when he and his wife Poppy were getting ready to retire for the evening, Poppy looked to him and said, "Eugene, honey, we have no other choice but to buy food! Without it, our dear children will starve! And so will we. Couldn't you spare a little bit of that money of yours so at least our children can eat?"

The crustacean threw his head back and chuckled while jumping into bed. "Arg arg arg arg! Oh, how you make me laugh, Poppy. There is **no** way I'm plannin' on spendin' **any** of me hard-earned cash on those two. I'll tell ya what," he looked at her and whispered, "Tomorrow morning I'll bring the two out into the deepest depths of the forest and let them fend for themselves. Then, I might be able to afford food just for ourselves." He smiled.

Poppy was appalled by such a suggestion, placing her fins on her hips. "But you can't just leave them out there with no food! And what about a fire? It gets very cold out there at night."

Eugene rolled his eyes, realizing his wife had a point. "Alright, alright! I'll spare 'em a piece or two of baked coral."

"Well, what about a fire?"

"Who cares about a fire? We live under the ocean, woman! Now, get some shuteye," he demanded, blowing out the candle next to his nightstand. Oh, _the irony._

In the other room, the young sponge and starfish were so hungry, they couldn't fall asleep. Patrick pressed his ear against the wall, and he had heard what his father had said to their mother. He cried tears of sadness, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked over at his brother. "SpongeBob, I think this is the end for us!"

SpongeBob leaned forward and placed a hand of comfort on him. "Shh, be quiet, Patrick. And never fear, I know just what to do about this."

The starfish looked up at him, wiping his tearful eyes. "A-are you gonna read me my favorite bedtime story to make me feel better?"

SpongeBob shook his head, jumping down from the bed and pulling on a jacket. "Not right now, dear brother. I must do this first." The sponge struggled to squeeze through the small door that was meant for the pet snail, and he snuck outside. The night sky was beautiful to look at with its bright, shining stars and moon, which illuminated a pathway of shiny coins that the father had laid out on the ground for decoration. SpongeBob looked around him, then bent down and picked up the coins and filled his pockets with as many as he could fit.

He then snuck back into the house and told his saddened brother, "Not to worry, Patrick. Neptune will do everything he can to take care of us, I just know it. Let's get some shuteye now." He climbed into bed and snuggled next to his brother, who quivered.

"SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"I-I need you to hold me… I'm scared."

SpongeBob smiled and wrapped his arms lovingly around the starfish.

The next early morning, the crab came into the room and shook the two boys awake. "Alright, wake up, ya freeloaders! We're gonna be taking a little trip into the forest to gather up some wood… _even though we live under the ocean_," he muttered to himself while rolling his eyes. He then handed them each a few pieces of dry coral and said, "Here's a little something for the afternoon. Don't go stuffing your faces with it, 'cause you ain't gettin' anymore after that."

Patrick shook his head worriedly and bit his stubby hands. "Oh, no! The… the horror! I can't go so long without food!" the crustacean slapped him with the back of his claw to shut him up. Patrick then hid the coral under the folds of his belly, because SpongeBob's jacket pockets were filled to the brim with coins. Then, they all walked a long way into the kelp forest. After a while, SpongeBob stopped time and time again, looking back toward the anchor house.

The mother asked him, "SpongeBob, what do you keep stopping for? You need to pay attention and move those skinny, little legs of yours."

SpongeBob shrugged, feeling nervous. "Oh, n-nothing, Mom! I was just waving goodbye to Gary on the roof!"

The crustacean turned around and glared at the sponge. "That ain't your snail, lad! That's the sun reflecting off the top of the anchor. Now, keep movin'!"

SpongeBob had not been searching for his snail; rather, he had been looking back at the coins that he had dropped onto the path. Patrick saw the trail and his eyes lit up. "Ooh! Look, SpongeBob! There's shiny stuff way over there- " SpongeBob quickly slapped a hand over his brother's mouth and smiled sheepishly at his two suspicious parents.

When they finally made it to the center of the forest, the mother said, "Okay, you kids collect some wood, and your father will make a fire so that you can stay warm."

Eugene peered at her through his long eyestalks. "Oh, I still don't see the point of buildin' a stupid fire! The ocean water will just put it out!"

As SpongeBob and Patrick gathered up some broken twigs and branches and threw them into a pile, Poppy stood firmly in front of her husband with furrowed brows. "I'm not going to argue with you, Eugene. You can either build them a fire from the twigs they've laid out, or we'll have to burn your money."

"NOOOOO!" Eugene cried, falling down and grabbing onto her ankles. "Please, please! Don't make me burn me babies! PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!"

Poppy rolled her eyes, looking up towards the sky. _Oh, brother. This man is pathetic. _She thought, then shouted at him, "THEN GET GOING WITH THAT FIRE!"

The crab reluctantly did as his wife asked, muttering insults under his breath. Finally, the fire had been started and was going strong. Much to Eugene's surprise, it was never vanquished by the ocean water. Eugene looked at the fire and said, "Hm… well, that was unexpected. Anyway, it's time for ye two to lie down and get some rest. We'll be busy gathering up some more wood, and when we're done, we'll come back to get ya."

SpongeBob and Patrick nodded and sat down by the warm fire. The two played games such as I-Spy and Hide and Seek until midday came and they ate their pieces of coral. However, Patrick tried to take SpongeBob's after he had already eaten his own share, and the two rolled around on the ground for a while in a fight. After they stopped, they heard what sounded like an ax chopping up wood.

"Did you hear something, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

SpongeBob cupped a hand around one of his holes and listened in. "I do, Patrick. It must be dad cutting up all that wood."

However, that wasn't what was actually taking place. The crustacean had set up a record player in the distance that played a recording of an ax hacking away at a tree. After the sponge and starfish sat for a long time, they grew tired and fell asleep.

Hours later, they awoke to the sight of nightfall. Patrick's lips quivered and he began to cry. "SpongeBob, h-how are we gonna get out of here? It's all dark and scary…" he sucked his thumb and rocked back and forth in a ball.

SpongeBob crawled up next to him and comforted him. "Don't worry, Patrick. We'll just have to wait for the moon to shed some light down on the ground, and then we'll be able to get out of here."

Suddenly, strange rustling could be heard in the bushes behind them. SpongeBob and Patrick held onto each other in fear. "W-what is that, SpongeBob?! It sounds like it could be a monster…"

SpongeBob tried to remain unafraid but still shook violently. "N-n-now, don't think the worst, Patrick… I-I'm sure it's just the wind." The sounds grew louder and got closer until SpongeBob threw a stick into the bush, and something threw it back.

"AHHH!" the two screamed. Their fear vanished when they saw a small snail slithering out of the bush, meowing harmlessly.

SpongeBob's eyes lit up with affection for the little creature. "Aww, look, Patrick! It's just a little, innocent- " the snail then roared like a lion and bared its ugly, sharp teeth, causing the sponge and starfish to jump up from their places. "I-I think the moon is out enough now, don't you think?" asked SpongeBob, panicking.

Patrick nodded. "Yep." With that, the two ran in the direction of the silver coins and walked through the woods the rest of the night. Once morning began to show itself, they had finally made their way back to their parent's house.

The two knocked on the door, and their father opened it up. "Ah, you two idiots! Why the heck did you sleep so long in that forest?! We thought ya got hurt or somethin'!" he said, throwing his claws in the air. Eugene was angry, but Poppy was very happy to see them again, as she truly loved them and didn't want them to go.

Shortly after this, Eugene noticed that they were almost completely out of food because his starfish son was a gluttonous eater, and he had had enough once more. One night, SpongeBob and Patrick heard him say to their mother, "Poppy, I can't take this anymore! I've been forced to spend money that I didn't want to spend, and now that chubby knucklehead has nearly eaten us out of house and home! All that's left is a can of canned bread! And that little yellow head ain't helpin' the situation any. We must get rid of them. I got a plan: we'll take 'em deeper into the forest, so they can NEVER find their way out. We have no other choice, Poppy! There won't be anything left for us."

The pufferfish was very sad and felt extremely guilty as she rubbed her fins. _It would still be nice if we shared what we have left with the children… even if Patrick does eat like a seahorse. But SpongeBob is so small and skinny! He could use the food._

However, the crustacean refused to listen to her plea, and he scolded her to no end. Since she had helped him the first time, she was required to do it a second time, even if she didn't want to.

The children remained awake and overheard everything. When the father and mother were sound asleep, SpongeBob got out of bed and attempted to leave the house so that he could gather up the coins as he had done before, but his father had locked the door, forcing him to stay inside. Eugene was furious when he had found out that the little spongy brat had stolen his decorative coins from the front yard and scattered them along a path.

Patrick cried, but SpongeBob comforted him and said, "Don't cry, Patrick. Everything will be okay. Neptune will help us, I promise. Go to sleep now." But Patrick begged him to tell him his favorite bedtime story, and SpongeBob gladly did so. His favorite fairytale was the story of _The Ugly Barnacle. _It was short, but it always made him feel better, even though the main character killed everyone off with his ugliness.

Early the following morning, the father came and woke the children the same way he had done before, minus the slap he had given Patrick the first time; no, this time he slapped them **both**. He gave them even less coral than the time before. While making their way deep into the forest, SpongeBob scattered little pieces of the food onto the ground from his pocket and would often stop to do so.

His mother looked at him, shaking her head. "SpongeBob, you've got to stop that and keep going. Just walk straight ahead."

SpongeBob smiled at her nervously. "Sorry, Mom. I see a little scallop on the roof back there, and he wants to say goodbye to me. He's so cute!"

Eugene waved him off with his claw. "Oh, that ain't a clam, you yellow fool! It's the sun shining down on the roof of the anchor." He then leaned into his wife and whispered, "Methinks the boy's seeing things." His wife rolled her eyes and thought, _at least he isn't a greedy bucket of fish-paste._

A little bit a time, SpongeBob continued to drop the crumbs onto the woodsy ground until they were all gone. The crustacean took them deeper into the woods than they had ever gone before.

Eugene once again built a fire for them and said, "Alright, boys, sit here and rest up a little. If ye get sleepy, ye can lie down and shut your little eyes. We'll be going further into the forest to cut some more wood, and we'll come and get you later on tonight."

Patrick raised his hand. "Will we be getting any rewards for sitting out here all bored?"

Eugene gritted his teeth in irritation. "Grrr, no! Ye ain't getting nothin' for bein' the glutton that you are."

SpongeBob raised a finger. "Um, actually, sir, that wasn't really what Patrick meant- "

"QUIET! I don't want to hear it. We'll see you two later."

When the afternoon came, Patrick, reminded by SpongeBob that he had tried to take his food the last time, shared his coral with him because SpongeBob had scattered his along the path. Hours passed and they fell asleep. No one came back to get them.

When they awoke, they saw that it was nighttime. Patrick rolled over on his stomach, crying and pounding his fists onto the ground. 'Oh! What are we gonna do, SpongeBob? It's darker and scarier than it was the last time!"

SpongeBob patted him on his back and told him, "Don't cry, Patrick. The moon will come up and I'll be able to see all the crumbs I laid out. Then, we'll find our way home for sure." He smiled at him.

The bright moon appeared in the sky, and the sponge and starfish got up to leave. Alas, they discovered that the crumbs were nowhere to be found, as thousands of scallops had swooped down and eaten them all up. SpongeBob turned to Patrick and said, "Not to worry. I'm sure we'll find our way." But they never did.

They trekked through the forest from night 'till morning, and from morning 'till night, but they never found their way out. They were both very hungry, as they had only managed to find a few sea berries that had grown out of the ground. Unfortunately, Patrick was allergic to the berries, causing his tongue to swell up and making him talk funny. The two boys walked and walked until their legs could no longer carry them, and they laid down underneath a tree to rest.

"Hey, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick, his speech impaired by the size of his tongue.

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Do I sound stupid talking like this?"

SpongeBob smiled. "Aw, of course not, Patrick. You're as sharp as a shark's tooth."

"Ouch! I had no idea I was so pointy," said Patrick. The two then fell asleep. It was already the third day since they had left their mother's house. They began walking again, only to find themselves getting deeper into the forest. If they didn't return soon, they would surely die. When the afternoon came around, they looked and saw a beautiful, little, purple scallop that sat on a branch and was singing a sweet melody. The boys were mesmerized by its beauty and stopped to listen to its song. When it was finished, it flew off the branch in front of them. "Come on, Patrick. Let's see where that little fella takes us to," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Patrick followed the creature to a little house. The scallop landed on the roof, and as the two came closer to it, they realized that the house was made out of a strange-looking sandwich with bright-orange cheese and a fresh bun. The house also had translucent, wavy pickles for windows.

SpongeBob's mouth watered at the delectable sight. "Ooh, Patrick… look what we've found! Let's dig in. I'll tear off a piece from the roof, and you can eat the windows."

The swelling in Patrick's tongue was starting to go down. His mouth also watered. "Oh, boy! Some real food!"

SpongeBob leaned forward and ripped a piece off from the roof, tasting its doughy goodness. And Patrick bent down, licking and biting at the salty windows. Suddenly, a deep, masculine voice called from the inside:

"_Looky, looky, little pests,"_

"_Who might be this uninvited guest?"_

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other and answered:

"'_Tis just the wind, oh, mysterious voice,"_

"_Plug up your ears and don't listen to the chewing noise!"_

They then continued to eat as if nothing had happened. SpongeBob, who was enjoying the taste of the roof, tore off another piece, and Patrick poked out a whole pickle windowpane. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing the sight of a tiny, green creature with one eye. SpongeBob and Patrick, instead of being frightened, were amused by his small size. "Aw, cute! Look at this little guy, Patrick!"

Patrick giggled. "Hehe, he looks like a jellybean!"

The plankton looked up at the two giants and snorted in anger. "I'm not a jellybean, you fools! I-I mean…" he cleared his throat and faked a smile, clasping his hands together. "Hello there, dear young ones! Who brought you two imbeciles-I MEAN, innocent boys out here to my place? You two should come inside and stay a while, it's really quite cozy in there."

The little creature led them into the house and filled their bellies with warm seahorse milk and chocolate chip cookies. Afterward, he let them stay in a guest bedroom and sleep on two, comfortable beds that were much more comfortable than their own beds at home.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Mr. Plankton," said SpongeBob.

Plankton smiled and patted him on the head. "No trouble, little square one. Sleep tight," he said, leaving the room.

SpongeBob and Patrick went to sleep, both very calm, relaxed, and happy. However, the little green man had been putting up an act. He was an evil warlock who lured his victims to the delicious and mouth-watering sandwich house so that he could capture them and grind them into his own disgusting food concoction, chum. He would either kill his victims first, or he would grind them up alive and then cast a magic spell over their remains so that it would taste good to the people he sold it to.

The little scallop that had led them to the house was no ordinary scallop. In truth, it was the warlock's wife disguised as a scallop. She flew to him and said, "What are you going to do now, Sheldon?"

The little man cackled evilly and replied, "They're mine, Karen. They can never escape my clutches. I'm going to kill them and grind them into chum, that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Good luck with that, genius." Sheldon J. Plankton did not approve of his wife's mockery and waved her off. "Oh, you're no help anyway."

"Really? Is that so? Don't you forget that I'm the one who lured them here in the first place!" Plankton ignored her nagging and went to sleep.

The next morning, before the boys woke up, Plankton got up and snuck into their room. He hopped up onto the beds, watching them snore away in peace. He noticed how satisfied and filled with food they were. "Yes, these two will make some very meaty and juicy chum, especially the pink one." Plankton then pulled a lever on SpongeBob's bed, activating the hidden catapult within it and launching him straight through the wall to the outside.

"SpongeBob?" said Patrick, waking up scared.

SpongeBob rubbed his head groggily. "Huh? W-what happened?" Plankton ran outside and glared at him. "In the cage, you fool!" SpongeBob gulped and looked behind him at a small, metal cage. He did as the little man asked, and he was locked in. He cried desperately, but it was no use.

Plankton then came back to Patrick and said, "Get out of that bed, lardo! I need you to boil some water and cook something up for that square brother of yours to eat. He's locked up real tight in that cage and he needs to get fat. And when he's as fat as you, he'll make for a perfect batch of chum!" he grinned wickedly and laughed.

Patrick cried and his feelings were hurt by the words of the evil man, but he was forced to do as he was commanded. Every day, SpongeBob was continuously fed artery-clogging foods such as deep-fried coral, kelp fries and barnacle balls, but Patrick wasn't given anything to eat except for plain, dry chunks of coral, which was pure torture for the poor starfish.

Every day, Plankton came to SpongeBob and demanded him to stick out his finger, so he would know how much weight he had gained. Now, SpongeBob was naïve, but he wasn't stupid. Since his nose was shaped just like his yellow fingers, he stuck his nose out instead, fooling Plankton into believing that he remained the same weight.

Weeks went by, and nothing had changed. Plankton had had enough. He came up to Patrick and said, "Hey, pinky!"

Patrick cried, wiping away tears as his lips quivered. "W-what do you want, you meanie?"

"Your moron brother can't seem to get as fat as you, and I'm tired of waiting. Get up and drag my metal meat grinder outside and put the cauldron under it! I'm going to grind him up tomorrow."

Patrick cried even harder, heartbroken over what was to come. "W-why don't you do it yourself?!"

"BECAUSE! I'm too small, you idiot! Now MOVE!"

Reluctantly, Patrick did as he asked and used all his brute strength to drag the large, metal grinder outside. Patrick cried harder than he ever had before. "Oh, dear Neptune… please, don't let this happen to SpongeBob! H-he's my brother a-and I love him so much!" he covered his eyes with both his hands.

"Ah, quit your blubbering, fatty," spat Plankton, "It won't do you any good."

The very next morning, Patrick woke up early and finished the task of dragging the old, dirty, black cauldron underneath the grinder to catch the remains.

Plankton rubbed his little hands together, a sadistic smile painted on his face. "Yes, yes," he laughed in a low voice, "this is gonna be sweet! Maybe these two boneheads will open the door for more people to try my chum."

"How tragic," said Karen, flying by. Plankton growled and fired up the grinder, forcing Patrick up the ladder to meet his doom. "You're going in first, pinky!"

SpongeBob was able to see what was going on from the cage and cried his eyes out. "NO! No, no, no! Patrick! Oh, please! Dear Neptune, save him!" he was hysterical.

Patrick was able to hear his brother's cries, tears filling his own eyes. "Goodbye, buddy…" he waved.

Plankton sighed. "What are you waiting for?! It takes a lot to get this doohickey going, NOW, JUMP IN!"

Just then, a massive shadow appeared over them. They both looked up, witnessing the biggest queen jellyfish either of them had ever seen. The menacing creature had its sights set on the little green bug, who stood on the edge of the machine.

Plankton gulped in fear. "Uh-oh." Right then, the jellyfish electrocuted him, blackening him to a crisp and sending him flying down toward the grinder and meeting what at first seemed to be a horrifc fate, screaming at the top of his lungs. Patrick flinched in horror, falling off the ladder and hitting the ground with a big thud.

He rubbed his head and cried tears of joy. "Oh… he's… he's gone! SpongeBob, the evil Mr. Plankton is dead!"

Karen, still disguised as a scallop, came flying down once more and landed on top of the pile of sliced green slabs that were her husband. "He's not dead," she sighed. "he's just a failure."

"_Owww..." _Plankton groaned in pain. "This is not fair! I will get you two boobs for this, you hear me?! I WILL!"

"Oh, pipe down and let's get the heck out of here. I'm tired of this place anyway." Karen scooped him up into her mouth and took off into the sky, never to be heard from again.

Patrick found the key to the cage, ran over to it, and unlocked it, letting SpongeBob out. SpongeBob was flabbergasted. "Patrick, is it true? Is he really… gone?"

Patrick happily nodded. "Uh-huh! Well, _sort of_. The jellyfish saved us!"

"What jellyfish?"

"The one right there next to the- " Patrick turned around, seeing that the queen jellyfish had disappeared.

He looked back at his brother, puzzled. "Hm… I-I don't know where it went, but we're saved anyway!"

"HOORAY!" cheered SpongeBob. The two then cried tears of joy, hugging each other and holding hands while spinning around in a circle. The brothers were incredibly happy and relieved that the evil man was out of their lives. Who knew such a tiny creature could be so diabolical?

SpongeBob and Patrick then went back into the house, digging through Plankton's belongings and finding nothing of importance except for a white, rolled-up paper that sat inside a small, clear bottle with a cork in it.

"Hey, look at this, Patrick," said SpongeBob, pulling off the cork and pulling out the paper to look at it.

"What's it say?" asked Patrick, watching his brother unroll the mysterious document.

SpongeBob's eyes darted back and forth, reading the paper and discovering something amazing. "Patrick, this is a recipe for this house we're in! According to this paper, it's called a 'Krabby Patty'. Oh, wait till Mom and Dad hear about this!" he said excitedly.

Patrick smiled. "Yeah! This place tasted pretty good."

"Let's get out of here, Patrick." With that, the two brothers slipped an arm around one another and left the place, walking back into the forest for a number of hours. Eventually, they came by a crystal-clear lake. SpongeBob peered over at the other side. "Gee, Patrick, I don't know how we're gonna get across… I don't see a way around it."

"What's that?" Patrick pointed toward a large whale swimming in the water, wearing a pink bathing suit. SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other, then both said:

"_Oh great, young whale, swim to us and be our transportation,"_

"_For after this, we'll be in need of a vacation!"_

The young whale, named Pearl, swam up to them on her back. "You two are lame. If you needed a ride, why didn't you just say so instead of rhyming like a bunch of weirdos?" she asked.

SpongeBob and Patrick shrugged. "I don't know. I thought this was a fairy tale," said Patrick.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hop on." With that, SpongeBob and Patrick climbed onto the top of her large nose and she carried them to the other side. After the deed was done, the two thanked the whale and went on their merry way into the forest.

As the hours passed, they began to recognize their surroundings once more. They walked and walked until they finally saw the anchor home of their parents. They looked at each other and smiled, then they ran all the way to the house and busted through the door.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

Poppy and Eugene stood up from the dining room table and stared at their children in shock. The mother rushed over to them, hugging them and kissing them both. "Oh, you don't know how much we've missed you, boys! We've been worried sick."

We? SpongeBob and Patrick wondered what she had meant by that. After all, their father had wanted them gone all that time; why would he miss them? They looked over at the old crustacean, who looked back at them with sorrow in his eyes. Eugene had had plenty of time to think about his stingy and selfish ways while his two sons were missing, and he realized how completely cruel and heartless he had been. He walked over to them, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dad?" asked Patrick, cautious of what would happen. SpongeBob shared the same feelings as his brother and looked up at his father. Suddenly, Eugene threw his arms around the boys and squeezed them tighter than he had ever squeezed anyone before. "Oh, me boys… me two precious boys. I'm so sorry for how I treated ya and tried to get rid of ya. I promise I'll never do that to ya ever again." He pulled away, looking at them with genuine, heartfelt grief in his eyes. He knelt in front of them, holding their hands in his claws. "Please, forgive me." He cried.

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other with soft smiles, then looked back down at their father. "Of course we do, dad. We love you. Right, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob.

"More than anything, even more than food!" Patrick's response made everyone laugh and cry at the same time, as they all gathered into a big hug. After a few moments, SpongeBob pulled away, remembering something important. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he showed his father the document he had found at the warlock's house.

Eugene looked it over and smiled. "Hmm…" he scratched the underside of his chin. "Krabby Patties, eh? This sounds like a good item to put on a restaurant menu." They all looked at each other, their mouths growing into wide smiles at their father's interesting idea.

And so, the four went on living together in peace, joy, happiness, and most of all, love.

* * *

**A/N: HOORAY! That's the end, folks. Credit goes to AtomicFlounder for the idea of making Mr. Krabs the selfish mother and making Plankton the evil witch/warlock. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you SO much for giving this a read!**


End file.
